


electric

by recordshoplarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Harry Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Smut, Sex, Smut, blowjob, coming, idk - Freeform, im not even straight wtf, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordshoplarry/pseuds/recordshoplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and hannah are a couple and this is basically smut about them ok bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote a harry [het] fanfic, and i never posted one of the smut scenes i wrote for it, so i decided to post in on here c:

I crawled across the bed and straddled Harry’s lap, grinding my hips down onto him, and wrapping my arms loosely around his shoulders. Harry hooked his thumbs through the loopholes in my jeans, pulling me even closer to him, and he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. It was rough and passionate, far from the delicate kisses we have been sharing lately. He moved his lips from my mouth and to my jaw, stopping to suck on the skin there before continuing down my neck. His teeth dug lightly into the crook where my neck and shoulder met, his tongue flicking out to wet the skin.  
“Fuck, Harry.” I hissed, arching towards him.  
His hands were everywhere. Slowly sliding up my sides, and tugging on the hem of my shirt.  
I was impatient, and in no mood for teasing. I gripped the bottom of Harry’s t-shirt and yanked it up, only pausing to mutter for him to raise his arms between panting breaths. Once his arms were in the air, I pulled his shirt completely off, throwing it to the ground. I ran my fingers across his chest, and leaned my head down to press my lips against the visible tattoos that decorated his torso. I paused on the butterfly tattoo that I’ve came to love, tugging the skin into my mouth, biting it. It was rough, but not hard enough to break the skin.  
“Hannah, please.” Harry groaned, his hands desperately and quickly trying to unbutton the shorts I was wearing, before pulling them down my legs, his fingers purposely brushing against the skin.  
Once they were at my ankles, I kicked them off, and the sound of them falling off the bed was somehow audible above the noise of my heart pounding in my ears and my heavy breathing.  
My fingers fumble at his waistband, my movements awkward and rushed, my mouth moving against his.  
Once his pants are off, my hands move to the hem of his boxers, but Harry quickly grabs my hands, and pins them above my head against the backboard.  
“Slow down,” Harry murmurs harshly against my ear, before biting it, making me whimper harshly, my body needy and aching for his touch.  
My eyes fluttered closed as one of his hands moved down to my waist, tugging on my underwear, pulling it down my legs. I felt exposed, but this was _Harry_.  
I moaned as his fingers brushed against my center, teasing, before moving down the inside of my thigh.  
“My bra,” I panted between breaths, “take it off.”  
His hand left my thigh and awkwardly fumbled with the clasp before it finally came undone. I giggled, leaning forward to press my mouth against Harry’s. I was happy that he wasn’t able to easily undo my bra. Once the bra was unclasped, I slid it off my arms, before taking it in my right hand and tossing it in a random direction.  
His lips were then everywhere. Trailing lines up and down my neck and my collarbone and my ear and my arms and trailing lines down to my navel and trailing kisses back up.  
“Fuck, Harry.” I hissed, arching up, aching for my pressure.  
I pushed him off (or rather, attempted to- he didn’t budge much), before yanking on his boxers, pulling them only slightly down, but enough for his cock to spring out.  
Harry got on his knees on the bed, before grabbing me by my hair and tugging me up, so my face was inches from his thick member.  
“Need you,” he mumbled, panting, his eyes squeezed shut, “need you wrapped around me.”  
Without further hesitation, I scooted forward, opening my mouth so my lips could slip over him. _Fuckfuckfuck_. He was big, and I could barely wrap my lips around him. Swirling my tongue around his tip, I bobbed my head down, which emitted a loud, pleased groan from Harry. His hands dug into my hair, gripping it tightly, giving him control of my movements. Bobbing up and down his cock, I tried not to gag. I glanced up at Harry, our eyes meeting. He had this look of pure _adoration_ in his eyes, as if I was the greatest thing in the world. A few seconds later, he held my head steady, before pulling away.  
Harry gently shoved me backwards so I fell onto the bed on my back. He wasted no time quickly leaning down over top of me, pressing his lips to mine. He was kissing me hard and passionately, not bothering taking things slow. Gripping onto his shoulders, I moved my mouth against his, groaning at the feeling.  
His hands slowly travelled from the side of my cheeks down my neck, the tips of his fingers trailing across my collarbone, before brushing over my exposed skin, and trailing down to my center, brushing his fingers against me. I moaned at the contact, arching up into his touch, too breathless to plead or beg for more. His lips broke away from mine, before following the path his fingers had took, pausing to swirl his tongue around one of my nipples.  
“Fuckfuckfuck,” The words all came out in one big rush, and I shut my eyes tightly, my chest heaving up and down.  
Once his lips were down to where his fingers were, his tongue flicked out, licking from my clit down.  
“God-fuck-please!” I begged, reaching out blindly to run my fingers through Harry’s messy curls and grip onto them.  
Harry glanced up, smirking, his lips swollen and his eyes wide. “You’re _so_ wet.” He murmured huskily, his voice deep and strained.  
“All for you.” I panted, my eyes flickering closed again.  
“All for me.” He repeated, as if clarifying it, before dipping his head back down again, so he was repositioned between my thighs. His curls brushed against my thighs, tickling the skin, making me even more needy.  
“Fuck, just fucking _fuck_ me already.” I gasped, my stomach clenching as he continued to flick his tongue in and out of me.  
Harry’s head popped up, and his smirked again, licking his lips. I watched every movement of his tongue, and how everything seemed to be in slow motion as his tongue darted across his lips, licking up the wetness _I_ had created, before going back in his mouth.  
“One sec, babe.” He said, reaching for his jeans on the floor, his cock still rock hard, propped up against the smooth, inked skin of his stomach. He pulled a small, foil packet out of one of his pockets- a condom, and ripped it open using his teeth [and I prayed he didn’t accidentally rip it. I loved him, but not enough to have his children _this_ soon].  
He slid the translucent object over his cock, before crawling forwards, positioned over me. _Finally_ , I thought, as he slid the tip of his cock up and down my entrance.  
“Now!” I hissed, grabbing his shoulders, my nails digging into the skin of his back, most likely creating thin, red lines that were artistic in a way of their own.  
With one, smooth thrust he was inside of me, filling me up completely. I groaned at his size, stretching my body once again.  
“You alright, babe?” He asked, panting, his pupils dilated.  
“’Course.” I nodded quickly, biting my lip.  
Harry took that as an “okay”, and began thrusting in and out, at a quick pace. He murmured how “ _hot this was_ ” and how “ _he was gonna fuck me so hard” into my ear, and I moaned. Between his whispered words and relentless fucking, I was quickly approaching my orgasm._  
“Harry- harder, p-please.” I begged, desperate for release. Moans filled the room, a mixture of mine and his. Shaking, I knew I was close, and dragged my nails down his back as pleasure shot through me, better than any high a drug could give you. Collapsing on the bed, I allowed Harry to thrust in me a few more times, before pausing, his come spilling into the condom.  
“God damn, I love you.” He murmured, falling onto the bed next to me and pulling me into his chest.


End file.
